


Numb

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, York, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: There was no one else left in her life, alone to defend herself she settles in York, but only for a short time before the Heathen’s came. This is how Talitha’s life changed when two brothers take an interest in her, and she can’t help but feel wanted by them. One-Shot.





	Numb

Since the day she was born pain was unknown to her. It was a struggle growing up. Talitha was different from others, but not by appearance, it was something much different. There was never an answer for why she was the way she was. For as long as she could remember she has been told she was the devils worshipper, but she didn’t want to be, however that was what many people thought of her to be when rumours started to spread.

Growing up wasn’t easy. She never knew her father and was an only child. Her mother did whatever she could to protect her only child from the harsh world. However, the flu got her mother not even two years ago and took her away. Left to defend for herself she chose to settle in the town of York. There she pleaded with the people of the church and priest that she wanted to cleanse her sins and give herself to god, if it meant for her own survival. In the end she was allowed to say but only as a servant for the church, or a slave since she wasn’t being paid anything.

All she got in return was old bread and a spot to sleep in the barn. She thought those were her only options in life. Talitha simply didn’t know what else to do.

Over the next year she grew used to the life and kept to her own, ignoring everything around her as she focused on surviving. Today was important. It was November first, All Saints Day, and the bishop of the church was expecting her to clean the church from ceiling to floor which was why she woke up hours before the sun rose.

It was hard and her body ached but she managed to get it done to the bishop’s satisfaction. As a reward she was given mouldy bread and was told to stay when everyone gathered. The bishop thought it might be good for her to ask god for forgiveness and cleanse of her sins, and hope for whatever curse this was would finally go away.

She didn’t hold her breath but she had to try, there was nothing else for her anyway.

As the people gathered into the church everyone remained silent as the bishop spoke aloud. Talitha stood aside in the corner, head bowed and eyes closed, silently praying to god.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered but her mother always told her to never doubt herself or her place in life. Her mother was her world and she was taken from her, leaving her with nothing but only memories.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman’s screams echoing throughout the church. She turned around only to see more people screaming as a large group of people slashed their way through the crowd. She stood frozen, unsure what to do or how to react. Just judging by their clothes she could tell they were Heathen’s. Talitha felt her heart pound against her chest as the seconds went by as everyone was slaughtered.

She couldn’t move and stood there frozen until she was shoved back by a bulky Heathen who pushed his way through without noticing her. With her shaky hands she managed to pull herself out of their stomping feet and up against the wall. Blood soaked up her dress and covered her hands from the blood bath happening in front of her. It was madness.

Looking down at her leg she realised that there was an arrow sticking out from below her knee embedded into her skin, blood was already dripping down from the wound. She could only gasp at the sight of it, but she couldn’t feel it. That’s what people worried about her unable to feel any sort of pain. There was also many scars covering her hands and arms from accidents from a young age, and now she has another to add, if that is if she survived the Heathen’s attack.

She looked up, watching with heavy breaths as the blood bath continued. There was a nun that was pulled by her leg down the steps as the Heathen pulling her laughed out loud in a humours matter. The nun was going to be raped, and she could only watch everything happen before her until it was over, and her death was given, if she wasn’t raped before she was killed that was.

It felt like hours and it probably was before the Heathen’s stopped the slaughter and started looting from everyone. Talitha could only hear the cries of a baby and the whimpering from some of the women who survived, huddled together and praying. She couldn’t even think anymore as she was ignored by everyone. There was no importance for a useless girl like her.

Something made her look up and noticed that someone was staring right at her. She felt his burning blue gaze on her, lingering over her body, and within seconds he was crawling his way towards her. It was like watching a snake slither, or a demon crawling up from hell, either way it made her heart skip a beat as he got closer to her.

The young man grinned at her with his face covered in blood. She watched as he killed the bishop, or poured melted gold into his mouth which ended up killing him then. He crawled up beside her and sat down huffing softly as he moved his fingers over his braided hair and glancing down at her leg where the arrow was.

“You don’t seem to be in any pain, Christian, and yet you have an arrow in your leg.” She was shocked that he knew her language so well and continued to listen to him as he went on. “Tell me beautiful, how much does it hurt?” His voice was mocking, he was teasing her as he purposely poked the arrow, but she didn’t give any reaction, just simply swallowed the lump in her throat.

“It doesn’t hurt…” She did wish she could feel it, just to know what pain felt like. His amused chuckle wasn’t settling.

“Really now?” He gave the arrow another poke, harder and watched for her reaction. When she didn’t give him he narrowed his eyes at her. “Huh? How is it you don’t feel that?”

“I…I don’t know. It was how I was born.” Her voice was so quiet, shy, and felt scared being in the position she was in. “A-are you going to kill me?”

The man continued to stare, studying her through her eyes as his fingers continued to poke at the arrow. More blood was drawing out but she didn’t react, thinking he was waiting for a reaction from her. She just stayed still and let him, there wasn’t much else she could do anyway.

Suddenly, he pulled the arrow out causing her to gasp. It happened so fast. She stared at the arrow head where her blood dipped from and looked at him, waiting for what was to happen next. Much to her horror he licked the blood from the arrow and moaned lowly like it was satisfying to him.

She looked on in disgust at him as he threw it aside and shifted closer to her, licking the blood from his lips with his curios eyes staring down at her.

“I am Ivar, Ivar the Boneless. What is your name?” His sudden change did catch her off guard, and his name was recognised from rumours she’s heard. Ivar brushed away some of her loose hair behind her ear and his rough fingers brushed over her cheek, making her swallow thickly from his tender act.

“Talitha.” His smile grew and he bit his lips.

“Well, Talitha. Today is your lucky day. I’ll be keeping you, you’re now my pet. Don’t you feel grateful?” He said as he tore some away some fabric and wrapped it around her leg like he suddenly cared.

“Pet?” It slipped out before she thought about it.

“Yes, you now belong to me.” He tied the fabric and leaned closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. “Now, can you behave for me? I’ve spared your life, you should be thanking me.”

Talitha looked down at her leg and nodded her head, quickly accepting his words. “I promise to behave. Thank you, Ivar.”

“That’s a good girl.” He seemed rather pleased with her response and even petted her head like a dog. Her life was changing once again, and she didn’t know what to expect out of this one.

Ivar waved over another Heathen and spoke in their tongue to each other. Next she was then lifted in the Heathen’s arms and carried away from the blood bath in the church. She didn’t fight it, move or say anything. All she did was just accept it and allowed herself to be taken away.

The town of York was taken by the Heathen’s, people slaughtered while others taken as slaves. This was the new life in York.

Talitha never expected what had happened after she was taken away. She had her wound tended and was given a bath by other slaves, then a dress, so beautiful and clean, then had her hair done up nicely making her feel like she was important. She wasn’t used to that and she didn’t know how to react, so she just sat there and let them do their thing.

Hours later she was taken to the large hall where things were already being set up quickly as the Heathen’s made themselves right at home. She was taken in by the same guard that carried her and when they entered she was greeted by Ivar and a few other men around the table that was piled up with food. The sight of it made her stomach gurgle and she placed her hands over her stomach in hopes it wouldn’t do it again.

When Ivar saw her he grinned widely at her.” Ahh, there she is! Come, sit with us my pet.” He pulled out a chair and she sat down next to him. Looking up she saw an older man with dirty blonde hair looking at her and Ivar with confusion. She then looked over to the other one, and recognised him as the man who dragged the nun away to rape. His stare and lazy smirk at her made her nervous and she quickly looked away down at her scarred hands where she twirled them together.

“Are you hungry, pet?” Ivar asked pushed a plate full of food in front of her. She looked at him and at the food, thinking there was a catch, but he just waited for her to eat. Her hunger took over and she started to carefully eat at the chicken pieces.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had such taste chicken. As she ate she heard the three men talking in their own language and she knew it was about her as they pointed and stared in her direction. Talitha finished the piece she was holding and went to pick up another only to have her hand grabbed by Ivar.

He noticed the scars.

As he examined them she swallowed the food in her mouth and looked at the men once more. She assumed they were brothers, they did look alike and she admitted to herself that they were all pretty handsome, even Ivar.

“These burns, how did you get them?” He asked as his rough fingers ran over her palms.

“I was young; I don’t even remember them really. My mother told that I liked the glow from the hot coals and would want to touch them. Sometimes she didn’t notice until it was too late.” I swallowed thickly and shifted in my chair. No one’s really asked about my scars before.

“Hmm, interesting,” he spoke to himself as he unexpectedly kissed her palms. The jester was kind and she felt a strange about it. These men killed and raped her people and now she was eating with them. It didn’t sound right.

“Why the girl, Ivar?” She glanced up to realise that Ivar wasn’t the only one who knew her language.

“Because, Ubbe, she’s special. She doesn’t feel any pain and I find that fascinating.” It did confuse her that he found her interesting like that. She saw the confusion from this Ubbe and felt herself look away from him, feeling suddenly shy.

The other man continued to stare at her like she was a piece of meat and Ivar slowly realised this. “See something you like, Hvitserk?”

“She’s pretty, can’t help myself.” She started to wonder if they were speaking her language on purpose so she understood everything. “Do you plan on sharing her?”

Talitha felt her heart drop from his words and glanced at Ivar from the corner of her eyes, holding her breathe for his answer. His hand was then on her thigh, rubbing her as he only briefly thought about it before smirking.

“Maybe, brother, just maybe.” He did that on purpose to imitate her, she knew that.

Just what had become of her in this new life and what did the Heathen’s plan for her?

Talitha found herself sitting in a very large and luxurious bed. It had been weeks since the Heathen’s took over and she had been Ivar’s new pet, though he didn’t treat her like a dog, that she was thankful for but he sure did like calling her ‘pet’ every chance he got.

The town had quickly been rebuilt and stocked again from the attack, and it was today that Ivar had sent her to his room for a bit and he’d come later. She was confused how she was feeling towards them.

She should hate them, and yet she felt herself starting to like there company. There was no doubt she was going to hell for her sins. But besides her mother, no one’s ever really liked what she was besides Ivar. He seemed to be highly fascinated by it and had her at his side for almost every day for hours before allowing her to do her own thing.

No one was ever aloud to touch her, he made that clear. His brother, Hvitserk would always look at her, eyes lingering over her body and smiling. One day she felt herself smile back at him without realising it and he seemed too really like that. It just happened, there was no excuse. Admitting to herself, he was very handsome, most of them were.

It was these thoughts that she was told all her life that were forbidden but she could help herself. She thought maybe that she wasn’t meant to be a Christian. It was a silly thought, but she did ponder about it.

Ubbe was kind but he never looked at her like that. He was caring, that’s the way she put it. He made sure Ivar was taking care of her and that no one bothered her as well. She didn’t think he was interested in her in that way, unlike Ivar and Hvitserk. Then Ivar told her that he was happily married and was a true man, not the kind to sleep around.

Now, she sat on the bed after eating dinner. She noticed some weight had been gained around her from the food she was eating. Never had she felt so full, it felt nice to have decent meals for once. As she was lost in her thoughts the door to the room opened and she looked over to see Ivar and Hvitserk come in.

Ivar crawled his way towards her and pushed himself onto the bed. Hvitserk came in front of them and sat up on a table, watching her. She looked at both brothers feeling unsure why they were there together in the room with her, feeling herself shift on the bed nervously.

“Talitha, let me ask you something.” Ivar started as he scooted closer and rubbing his hand over her thigh making her breath shutter. “Are you a virgin?”

She bit her lips, thinking about it for a moment. “I…Y-yes.” It was embarrassing to admit it.

Ivar looked at Hvitserk and both nodded to each other. “We both want to fuck you. You’re beautiful and Hvitserk has asked me more than once to share you. Do you want to have sex with us?”

She was feeling something she never felt before. There was a strange feeling in her, like her stomach was twisting into knots but in a nice way. It tingled where it was most forbidden at the thought of what they wanted to do with her. They were asking her though, they would have her whenever they wanted and yet they were asking if she wanted to have sex with them, two men.

Her eyes looked at Ivar and back at Hvitserk, feeling scared and uncertain if this was what she really wanted. “I…You’re both very handsome, a-and have been good to me.” She admitted while biting her lips and not missing their proud grins when she called them handsome. “I-I’m just not sure what to do.”

“That’s alright, neither does Ivar.” Hvitserk said so bluntly and Ivar shot him a glare. “What? It’s alright brother. I’ll show you both how it’s done. No shame here.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and looked back at her. “So, what do you say, pet? Do you want to be ravaged by Heathen’s?”

It should scare her, after everything they did she should be terrified and yet she didn’t. Maybe a little scared, but she felt more thrilled, excited at the thought of two very handsome men taking her in bed. She looked at both men, thinking about it before she felt herself nod shyly at them.

There was no going back.

“Good.” Ivar smiled lightly before he turned her face towards him and kissed her. She quickly leaned into the kiss, placing her hands over his shoulders as she savoured the tender touch from him. His tongue pushed passed her lips and she was met with his musky smell when she inhaled through her nose and tasted him with her own. Her soft moan made him smirk against her and moved away from her lips while chuckling softly.

Hvitserk stepped forward and sat down on the bed on her other side. She turned around to face him only to feel his hands cupping her face and leaning forward to kiss her. It was a little different from Ivar, but both were nice. The feel of his moving lips over her own made her let out another moan against him while Ivar behind her rubbed her waist. Shivers broke through her at the feel of both men touching and kissing her, it sent pulses she never felt before, it was addicting.

When Hvitserk moved away from the kiss he stood up again and removed his tunic leaving him bare chested for her. She gasped at his toned chest and even felt her mouth water a little much to her shock. Behind her Ivar did the same and she face him to see his smooth chest herself.

Automatically she reached forward and touched his smooth chest under her fingers. He bit his lips as he watched her, satisfied by how things were going so far.

“Talitha,” Hvitserk spoke her name gently. “Now it’s your turn.” He helped her stand and started to unlace the dress she worse. Her eyes didn’t leave his, worried that she would chicken out from what was happened in the room. She suddenly felt the dress pool around her ankles and her arms rose up quickly to cover her breasts from his gaze. “Looks like your pet is shy, Ivar. We’ll change that.” He moved her arms away from her exposed breasts and let his eyes linger over her perky breasts. “You’re so beautiful and innocent.”

“Quit hogging the view, Hvitserk. I want to see her.” Ivar complained before she turned to face him, letting him look at her naked body.

Ivar stared at her and over the scars she had received over the years. None were given by battled, but only because she was curios and very clumsy. She saw that they didn’t seem bothered by it and focused on her nakedness. It felt weird being so exposed, and yet it was still thrilling, in a way.

“How do we decided who has her first?” Hvitserk asked coming up behind as he kissed her shoulder softly. That was the question. Who was she going to lose her virginity to?

Ivar looked like he was thinking about it for a moment before nodded. “You may have her first.” Hvitserk seemed surprised by his answer. “What? You’ve experienced and I’m not. I want to watch first and learn before I have my turn anyway.”

Hvitserk smirked and leaned over her shoulder, kissing her neck as he rubbed his groin against her plump rear. Talitha breathed heavily as she felt his harden cock rubbing up against her as his hands rubbed over her waist. His lips brushed over the shell of her ear making her whimper a little from the contact and lean back against him.

“Lay down, beautiful.” He whispered. “I’m going to show you how we Heathen’s kiss our women in the north.”

She didn’t say anything but did wonder what he meant. Obeying she laid back against the bed and furs and looked down as Hvitserk knelt in front of her while pushing her legs apart. Ivar watched on curiously from his position as his brother positioned his face between his legs where her twitch core was. Talitha whimpered from the exposed position she was in and suddenly felt scared that she was making a mistake.

Ivar noticed this and laid down next to her where he started to kiss her, assuring that she was alright. Hvitserk kissed right above her core against her curls before swiping his tongue over her folds and against her clit. She let out a started cry that was silenced by Ivar’s mouth. He kissed her while Hvitserk lifted her legs over his shoulder and dipped his tongue over her moist core.

Hvitserk hummed lowly against her, sending shivers and thrills through her quivering body. His tongue dipped into her entrance where he swirled his tongue around drawing out juices from her. She had never experienced something like this before and didn’t want it to stop. Her legs wrapped around his head, holding him close as he lapped against her sex. Ivar started to kiss against her neck allowing her to moan and whimper out while Hvitserk ate her out.

“You make the most amazing sounds, pet.” Ivar softly said against her ear as he looked down at his brother. Hvitserk continued to tongue fuck her core, holding her hips down, ravaging her as more juices spilled from her.

Ivar grabbed her hand and moved it towards his trousers where his cock was, slowly hardening and twitching as she touched him. She gasped from the contact and breathed heavily feel a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

Talitha’s hand rubbed over Ivar’s trousers where his cock grew and moaned as Hvitserk suckled her core. When he moved away she squirmed a little making the two chuckle at her.

“You’re very needy, pet.” Ivar let out an amused smirk as Hvitserk stood up and removed his trousers before crawling up over her.

“Lay on your side, so my brother has a good view.” She turned around to face Ivar as Hvitserk settled himself behind her, lifting her leg up over his hip as his throbbing cock pressed against her moist folds.

Talitha tried to keep her breathing even and her eyes on Ivar as he stared right back at her. She felt pressure, no pain which was expected, and felt his cock push up into her past her virtue and fill her. She felt full from his cock and let out a shaky breath against Ivar’s face. Behind her Hvitserk moaned as he started to thrust, his cock moving back and forth in her, sending pulses of pleasure through her core making her moan herself against the Heathen’s in bed with her.

“How does she feel?” Ivar asked as he watched closely.

“So tight, so fucking tight, she feels amazing.” Hvitserk panted against her ear as his thrusts started to pick up. The sound of his groin hitting her rear filled the room along with their heavy breathing and moans. She held onto Ivar’s arm as Hvitserk fucked her hard, pleasured moans falling from her mouth never feeling something so amazing before.

“How does it feel, pet?” Ivar asked quietly grinning down at her rocking figure.

“So good…It feels so good!” She admitted without shame not caring about it other than the cock fucking her senseless.

“Oh fuck!” Hvitserk cried out as he shot his seed within her depths and continued thrusting until she reached her end. Talitha whimpered before letting out a startled cry and clenched around his cock, milking him as he pulled out from her with a heavy sigh. Ivar watched as he juices mixed with his brothers seed leaked out from her gaping core. His cock was painfully hard and he wanted to fuck his pet.

“Hope you’re not too tired, pet. It’s my turn now.” Ivar said as Hvitserk rolled away from her and allowing Ivar to lay Talitha on her back with him crawling on top of her.

Ivar kissed her, moaning as he pushed his hand between them to pull his trousers down, only enough to free his throbbing cock. Maybe one day he’ll show her his legs.

Talitha panted as she spread her legs for him and felt his cock enter her fully in one thrust. She moaned from the sensation of being filled by another and threw her head back against the furs with her legs wrapped around his waist. She wanted to be fucked again, to feel her crashing orgasm once more like she did with Hvitserk.

“Oh fuck. This feels amazing. My beautiful pet, you feel so good.” Ivar praised her as he started to move his hips against her, thrusting his cock back and forth into her.

Hvitserk leaned on his side as he watched them, licking his lips with lustful eyes. He hoped that Ivar will share her a lot with him, for he understood why Ivar liked the special girl so much. No words were said on how to have sex towards Ivar, he picked it up pretty quickly, and so he just watched and enjoyed himself.

Ivar moaned and huffed into her neck as he fucked her hard, earning loud moans of pleasure from her as she felt another orgasm build up in her.

“It feels so good! So fucking good!” Her unexpected words made both men chuckle at her and Ivar slapped her arse making her yelp from the sharp contact, that also strangling gave her another thrill.

“Naughty pet should watch her words.” Ivar chuckled as he thrust his cock into her more harshly feeling his cock twitch wrapped around her warm core.

Talitha cried out as she felt her orgasm crash down on her once more with Ivar still thrusting with harsh predatory growls before giving a final thrust and let out a loud cry as his seed coated her depths.

Ivar pulled out and landed on his back with a heavy huff with his eyes staring at the ceiling. He was pleased with himself that he was able to pleasure a woman, and this young woman was his beautiful pet and his forever, and would probably share her with Hvitserk as well, but no one else.

After the steamy heavy sex all three stayed in the large bed together with Talitha asleep against Ivar’s chest and her leg tangled around Hvitserk’s with his chest pressed up against her back. Hvitserk and Ivar were also in deep sleep, pleased how the night turned out for them.

Talitha never wanted to leave. She felt right at home with them and never wanted to lose that. Not when it all felt so right and amazing. Softly she nuzzled against Ivar’s chest, humming softly as she dreams on how good the future will be with them, even if it meant being as their pet. She kind of liked it anyway.


End file.
